last window the secret of kyles shit
by barrylawn
Summary: kyle must dispose of his crap without mags seeing him CAN HE DO IT?
LAST WINDOW THE SERET OF KYLES CRAP

one day kyle hide was in his hotel room when the door buzzed he answered it and mags was there

"oh hi mags" said kyle

"yes hello kyle you see the old grandad above you was complaining about a very bad smell coming from your room this morning"

"oh my shit" said kyle

"what about your shit" said mags

"oh not my shit i mean i dont know anything" said kyle

"hmm suspicious" said mags "o well i trust you" and she closed the door.

when she left kyle looked under the bed and took out his shit.

"god damn i really gotta get into the batroom" said kyle but his bathroom door was stuck "i know ill go get dylan to help" so he went upstairs but then toni stopped him

"hey kyle wat you doing up WOAH IS THAT OUR SHIT?!" shouted toni

"umm" saud kyle

"whats going on up here" said mags

"mags look its kyles shit oh mah gawd the hype!"

"so THIS is the cause of teh smell"

"umm" sed kile

"no ums kyle im kicking you out." said mags

"(no it wasnt suposed to end like this)" thought kyle and he scratched the back of his had. "damn." and he was kicked out.

LOL JK THAT WAS AN ALT ENDING!

instead kyle put the shit back under his bed and left his room. he went upstairs and toni called him from behind

"hay what you want" sed kyle

"hey kyel its toni and i want you to help me" sed tony

"what do yu need"

"i forgot my guitar somewere could you go find it"

"ill think about it but for now i got something important to do."

"ok" said tony and he left kyle alone.

"ok finally some piece and quite now lets go get dyaln" said kyle and he knocked on dylans door.

"oh hey mr hyde what do you need" sed dylan

"hi dylan i need your help theres shit in my room and i cant get into my shitroom."

"hmm hmm hmm sounds like you need the help of a profesional." sad lan "so i shall help you for free."

"oh good i like free" sid kyle

"right lets go down" said dalin

they went down and went into kyles room but suddenly mags called "kile dilan what ar you doing?"

she shoved past them and found shit in kyles room and kicked them both out.

"(no how did this happen) dam" said kyle

OOPS I FORGOT TO DO SOMETHING LOLOLO- OH CRAP I FORGOT TO SAVE TOO GOD DAMMIT!

instead kyle put the shit back under his bed and left his room. he went upstairs and toni called him from behind

"hay what you want" sed kyle

"hey kyel its toni and i want you to help me" sed tony

"what do yu need"

"i forgot my guitar somewere could you go find it"

"ill think about it but for now i got something important to do."

"ok" said tony and he left kyle alone.

"ok finally some piece and quite now lets go get dyaln" said kyle and he knocked on dylans door.

"oh hey mr hyde what do you need" sed dylan

"hi dylan i need your help theres shit in my room and i cant get into my shitroom."

"hmm hmm hmm sounds like you need the help of a profesional." sad lan "so i shall help you for free."

"oh good i like free" sid kyle

"right lets go down" sed dylan but kyle stopped him

"wait dalan" said kyle

"what" said dilyn

kile opened the air vent

"could you go in true here" said kyle

"sure kyle" said dalyn and he went in

"ok nice now mags wont call bs" said kile so he went downstairs and went into his room

"wait hide" said mags

"what"

"just checking to make sure your okay" said mags

"oh thanks (bitch)" said kyle and mags left

"okay dylan come out now."

dylan opened the vent and came out and went into kyles room.

"so what do we need to do" said dylan

"ok" said kyle and he took the shit out from under his bed "we need to get this into the toilet"

"why not use another toiler" sed dilson

"BECAUSE I NEED TO SHIT IN THIS ONE AND IF MAGS SEES ME WITH THIS ILL GET ANOTHER GAME OVER!" shouted kyle

"oh right sorry i didnt think of that." said dilyn and he broke open the door to kyles door

"ahhh!" screamed dylan

"what" said kyle

"oh um nothing heh heh well im done now so ill be leaving"

"hold on" said kyle

"hold on what hyde" said dylyn

"i dont think your telling me the hole story" said kyle

"what do you man there wasnt anything in there"

"i think there was" said kyle

"what was there then hyde" said dylan

"it must have been tonis gitar hes been looking for it so it must be there"

"lol how could it be there"

"because i let him shit in there when he lost his bathroom keys."

"hmm..."

kile and dilan stared at each other and it felt really awkward

"your right hyde i cant hyde anything from you i wonder why your called hyde then" said dylan

he went in the toilet and took out the guitar

"yes now i can get this to toni but first" kyle trew the filthy shit in the toilet. "now lets GOOOO!" kyle ran all the way to tonors room

"wat hide"

"i found it" said toni

"yay" said toni

the phone rang and toni picked it up

"its for you kyle"

"who is it" said kyle

"hide your late" sed ed

"oh crap"

kyle put on his coat and ran outside.

THE END


End file.
